In this time of turbulent change in the way business is conducted world wide, there is pressure on businesses of all sizes and across all industries. A major challenge is the control and optimization of power consumption in all endeavors. For example, since computer control and related computer functions are pervasive in all human activities, the reduction of power usage and power consumption optimization should be considered in the information technology industries. It has been estimated that for every $1.00 spent on hardware, an additional $0.50 is spent on power and cooling. It has also been estimated that over the next five (5) years, the expense to cool the already installed base of servers is projected to increase at four (4) times the growth rate of new server spending. The cost of electricity is rapidly rising. Utilities available to the public often may not have the capacity to satisfy IT customer demands.
The recognition of the above challenges has led to developments such as “Smart Planet”, “Go Green” and the like. These efforts demonstrate that reduction of power consumption is very beneficial for business profits and establish the business as a good community member.